The Craft Games
by swfitzsi
Summary: 100 kids wake up with no memory of where they are. Guided only by a seemingly mentally ill voice, they must band together to survive the challenges to come, and kill each other in the process. Please review, as it is much appreciated! (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1- Waking Up

**Hey Guys, and welcome to my first story! This is called The Craft Games, and I will be updating it every Wednesday and every Sunday. Without further ado, here it is!**

**The Craft Games **

Tyson groaned, pain piercing his head. He flinched, a booming voice resounding through his mind.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman of all ages, to The Craft Games!" The voice exclaimed. Tyson pushed himself of the ground, brushing dirt off of his blue hoodie. _Wait, dirt? Where am I?_ Tyson raised his eyebrows in alarm, gingerly rising to his feet. He shook his head, moaning in pain as a pounding headache threatened to split his head open. He squinted, battling the blazing sun, when a realization made him stumble back. Although none of his features were particularly blocky, (his head had always been a bit square) his surroundings resembled…

The snap of a twig made him whip his head around, followed more excruciating pain. Shrugging it off, Tyson moved forwards, determined to found the source of the noise. A sudden thought caused Tyson to pause. A single memory. Three words.

_Find the middle. _Find the middle? What could that mean? Tyson shook himself, forcing him to investigate the noise. Tyson braced himself. Heart pumping he steeled his nerves, and jumped out from behind his hiding spot. He sighed, relieved to find out that the intruder was just a small rabbit. Tyson looked around, unsure of what to do, when he was forced back to the thought he had before. Minecraft.

No. It wasn't possible. But, at the same time, there it was. Minecraft. In reality. Something that Tyson, being a huge Minecraft fan, had always dreamed of. But not like this. Something wasn't right about this.

"Ahem. Sorry about that brief pause, but I accidently dropped my mic. Anyways, I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on, so here goes. You are all in… a sort of Hunger Games situation. Now now, don't panic. It's only Minecraft! Ok, maybe panic."

All of Tyson's suspicions had just been confirmed. But how? Tyson sighed. This was probably just another one of those new fancy shmancy virtual reality machines. But if so, why didn't Tyson remember? Tyson gave up thinking, deciding reluctantly to start preparing. Happy to have played Minecraft prior to this, Tyson did most of the basic things, starting with getting wood. It took him a second to figure out how to craft, but it turned out to be rather simple. A few feet from where Tyson woke up, a dark green backpack lay askew in the dirt. When Tyson opened the backpack, he found a crafting table already made for him. Tyson lay it down, eager to get to work.

A few hours later, Tyson had concocted a small cabin, as well as a furnace, full stone tools, and a leather tunic (he had encountered a small herd of cows, a little sad at first to see them go, but soon he had gotten used to swinging his sword. Tyson was shocked to see the sun setting, although he was about ready to crash. Crawling into his makeshift bed, he felt the familiar feeling on sleep overcome him.


	2. Chapter 2- Taken

**Chapter 2**

** Kiara's POV**

Kiara shivered, the snow stinging her rosy cheeks. She had never played Minecraft before, only watched other people, not really interested in playing it herself. It hadn't taken her long to realize that she had been kidnapped, but she didn't get how they made this… whatever it was, look exactly like Minecraft.

She had only managed to get 20 pieces of wood, and she was struggling to find somewhere to sleep.

Suddenly, like an angel in the mist, came a floating light, pulsing faintly in the in the darkness, coming nearer. Kiara, weakened by hunger and thirst, trudged on, heading straight towards the strange omen.

Kiara's foot suddenly caught on an unknown object, and she fell to the ground, skinning her knee in the process. She groaned, feeling herself losing consciousness. Her stomach rumbling, she crawled desperately on her hands and knees, forcing herself to move towards the light.

She heard someone talking to here, kneeling over her. It all sounded like one big muffled sound to Kiara, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a distorted face staring at her.

**Tyson's POV**

Tyson woke with a start, a loud boom resounding through the area. He scowled at the sound of the announcer's artificial voice.

"Well folks, there we have it. Our first kill! How exciting!" He exclaimed, seemingly oblivious of what he was saying. "It seems to be a young boy, who obviously doesn't know how to avoid a creeper." Tyson could already guess how the boy died. He had been blown up by a creeper countless times in Minecraft. But in Minecraft, he could just respawn. There was no respawning in this.

Tyson couldn't fall asleep that night, twisting and turning, thinking about the young boy. He had a brother, and Tyson prayed that he was safe at home instead of here. Shamus was 13, Tyson's age, and they had always been best friends, even if people teased them about it.

Tyson wiped his teary eyes, forcing himself to think about something else. A thud outside made Tyson jump out of his bed, immediately alert. There was no time to prepare, so he grabbed a stone sword, pulled on his leather tunic, and stepped outside. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter, his knuckles turning white.

Tyson stood there for a good 5 minutes, taking in the blocky goodness. It was the first time he had actually realized how beautiful this place was, even if he had been brought here against his will.

He turned around, oblivious of the two boys sneaking up on him.

The first blow knocked Tyson forward, catching him off guard. The second one brought him down, unconscious before he hit the ground. One of the boys lifted Tyson up, as if he weighed nothing.

"That was easy." He scoffed, tossing away the rock he had used. The other boy just nodded, heading off in the direction they came from.

Then, like ghosts in the night, they vanished. Gone.

Tyson groaned, a splitting headache ponding in his head. Briefly recalled the nights events, only remembering the blows to his back and head.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Tyson gingerly lifted his head, coming face to face with a boy not much older than Tyson, maybe 15 or so, wearing a balaclava. _Balaclava? Those aren't in Minecraft! _Tyson thought to himself, shifting his body. From what he could tell, they were in an underground base, maybe a dungeon or something. The boy turned, pacing around the room.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Rico, and I'm the mastermind behind this brilliant plan." He laughed, an evil sounding chuckle. "But I already know who you are, Mr. Demarco." Tyson recoiled. How long had this guy been following him? Before they were taken here, for sure.

"What do you want with me?" Tyson croaked, coughing madly. Rico faced Tyson, leaning in close. Tyson backed away, not wanting to be anywhere near this creep.

" I want information, of course. Also, I-"

He was cut if by a rumbling overhead.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen! I know you are all surely craving entertainment, so here it is! If you don't complete the following challenges, the mobs in the arena will triple! How does that sound?" The announcer exclaimed, delighted with himself. Tyson found this as a perfect opportunity. He jumped up, grabbing the rock he had been concealing.

He swung his leg, connecting hard with Rico's chest. Tyson could hear the wind being knocked out of Rico, and Tyson swung his arm, slashing the rock across Rico's cheek. He howled in pain, stumbling back, and a well-placed kick the head knocked Rico out cold. Tyson gave him the finger, climbing out of the exit that Rico stupidly forgot to lock.

When he got outside, Tyson realized they were in a small cave converted into dungeon, about 500 feet away from the base. Slinking into the shadows, Tyson sprinted into the woods, not bothering to look back.


	3. Chapter 3- The Challenges

**Hey Guys:**

**Before I start this story of, I'd like to thank MayAChance for giving me story ideas, and everyone else you reviewed and followed. You rock!  
>-Swift<strong>

_**Thomas's POV**_

Thomas took out the molten hot iron, smiling when he didn't feel the pain. Thomas hadn't been very popular in real life, but he had always loved Minecraft. That's why he loved when he was brought here. A fresh start, and in his favourite game ever.

Thomas walked over to his crafting table, laying out the familiar pattern of an iron chest plate. He estimated that he had been in here for almost a week now, and he had already found a lifetime supply of iron, a few diamonds, and an odd ore that he had never seen before. He had studied it for hours on end, never finding anything odd about it, other than it didn't exist in Minecraft. Thomas shook his head. This is life now.

A thumping above his head shook him back to reality. He was living in a small underground cave, and he had a secret iron door with a complicated code to get in. There was another thump, and Thomas realized someone was knocking. Thomas grabbed his sword, slinking up his wooden stairs. He peered through the gray tinted window near the entrance, hidden from the outside. A boy stood standing, turning around every few seconds, paranoia fogging his eyes.

"Hey! Let me in!" He yelled, pounding on the door. Thomas walked to the door nervously.

"You…have to prove you don't have any weapons on you." Thomas peered back to the window.

"I have nothing!" He said frantically, spreading his arms wide. Thomas sighed, readying his sword. Opening the door, he pointed it to the boy's throat. Realizing he had nothing on him, he pulled him in.

"Tell me everything. Oh, and don't forget I won't hesitate to kill you." Thomas threatened, even though he knew it wasn't true.

_**Kiara's POV**_

"You awake?" Kiara groaned lifting her head. She was lying in a red bed, soft cotton sheets caressing her body. She looked down, realizing with a jolt that she was wearing new pajamas.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking at the brown haired girl that had woken her up. The girl smiled.

"We'll get to that in a second." She said sweetly. "What's your name? I'm Hazel." Hazel introduced herself.

"My name's Kiara." Kiara smiled, easing herself out of bed. Kiara's stomach growled loudly. Hazel noticed.

"Hey guys! She's up!" Hazel yelled, and two men ran out of the other room. One of their eyes light up momentarily, before you held out his hand

"I'm Josh." He said, smiling lightly. The other one remained leaning against the wall.\

"Fred." He said bluntly. "You hungry?" Kiara nodded.

"Please." Josh turned to the kitchen, reaching into a large chest. Fred stayed where he was, his eyes fixed on Kiara. Josh handed Kiara an apple, and a bottle of water. Kiara took it graciously. Hazel smiled.

"Go get changed. We have a big day ahead of us."

_**Tyson's POV**_

Tyson grunted, swinging his axe against the monstrous dark oak tree. Although this was Minecraft, chopping wood was hard as hell. Tyson wiped his forehead, breathing hard. The tree was almost gone, and Tyson had only been there for 30 seconds.

"Hey Tyson." Thomas called, coming out from the house. It had been almost a week since Tyson and Thomas had started an alliance, and it had been awesome. Thomas was a master, even better than Tyson, at Minecraft. Not only that, but he had found a mysterious ore that Tyson had never seen before. It shone a faint shade of white, pulsating, as if it had its own heartbeat. Tyson suspected that this wasn't just Minecraft. This was-

3 cannon shots pulled Tyson back to reality. Thomas turned, fear in his eyes.

"Get to the house!" Thomas yelled, sprinting back. Tyson cocked his head in confusion, until he saw a zombie, 5 times its normal size. Tyson tried to run, but he couldn't move. He stared in awe, until he forced himself to move. He pulled into an all-out sprint, heading towards the iron door. Thomas pulled the door open, and Tyson tumbled in.

Thomas turned towards Tyson, shaking in fear.

"What...was that?" Thomas shook his head. "That's…not possible." Tyson shook his head, still processing what he had seen. Three more dead kids. Three innocent kids. None of them asked to come here, and now they were dead. Tyson suddenly felt rage fill his head, fear and pain bubbling up.

"Why the HELL are we here? I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" Tyson yelled, causing Thomas to take a step back. The sounds of the monster outside faded away. Tyson took deep breaths.

"Sorry. I'm not mad at you, just the stupid people who brought us here." Thomas started to respond, but was cut off.

"Well everybody, I warned you. If you didn't start moving, then the mobs would start doubling. What I didn't tell you is some doubled, tripled, in size. Now, you have all been provided with books in your backpacks. They supply you with all the challenges you must complete. If you don't, it won't be good. Toodles!" Tyson recognized the voice immediately. The Announcer.


	4. Chapter 4- Embracing Death

**Wow! I can't believe how successful this story has been! **

**Thank you to everyone who has given me feedback, you all are amazing!**

**Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I just felt that it was better to let all the action sink in.**

**You all rock!**

**-Swift**

_**Kiara's POV**_

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" Josh yelled from one end of the cave. Kiara stopped examining her pickaxe, which had been damaged when she was mining some iron, which they had a small abundance of. Kiara hurried over, heading for Josh.

"What's up…?" Kiara's voice faded off. "Oh my god." A dark body lay on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. A wide fence post lay across their chest, pinning them to the ground. Hazel and Fred hurried over. Hazel noticed the bodies, and she took a step back.

"No, no no no no." Hazel started to breath rapidly, putting her hand over her mouth. Kiara noticed 3 more bodies nearby, all in the same state. Fred walked over to one of them, feeling their neck. He turned back, eyes stone cold.

"They aren't dead." One of the far bodies sputtered, and Kiara hurried over.

"Hey, can you hear me?" She asked softly, leaning in close. "Hey, stay with me." Kiara heard Hazel come beside her, Josh and Fred close behind. The body coughed again, and a single word escaped their throat.

"Run." Iron jaws clamped around Kiara's leg, causing her to fall to the ground. Hazel screamed, falling beside her. Kiara blindly swung her sword, connecting woth whatever haad here.

The grip on her leg softened, and Kiara twisted her body, coming face-to-face with a dead spider. But this was no normal spider. This spider was a grotesque shade of brown, and it was about as big as a cow. Josh yelled, his sword clattering to the ground. Kiara held her hand to her wound, feeling the blood pumping out.

_Oh god, please no._She thought to herself, trying not to fall into unconsciousness. Kiara's vision darkened, and she pulled herself over to Hazel.

"Thank you." She croaked weakly, pulling Hazels limp body into her arms. Hazel, Josh and Fred had saved her life, but there was nothing they could do now. Hazel lay on her back, welcoming death. Tears streamed down her face when she thought of her family, back in the real world. Would she ever see them again? Kiara grabbed Hazels hand, closed her eyes, and embraced death.


End file.
